Offical Date
by Mushmallow62
Summary: It wasn't really planned, but Ryuuto brought her into a fancy restaurant and she felt rather out of place. She wondered what he was thinking of by bringing her here.


Official Date

PG

Aideena and Ryuuto accidentally have their first date, though it's not exactly the most romantic one.

Walking into the restaurant with Ryuuto holding her hand, she found a lot of the dinners staring at them, looking at them like they shouldn't be there, that they _didn't belong_ there.

Aideena couldn't hide her blush behind her long red hair, since her boyfriend had asked her to tie it up as they were looking around and it kept going into his face when it was loose; given how windy it was out there, even though they were in a tent. She had been surprised though that Ryuuto had taken such an interest in this that he _volunteered_ to stay and help with the excavation. She didn't have to stay with him, he even told her that himself, but what would she do? Stay around the hotel until he was done?

"_You could go home," _He had suggested at the time, somehow forgetting Aideena's fear of flying until she glared at him; _"Oh… Right, sorry. Well, stay with me!"_

She did stay with him, finding that he was rather excited about this find more than any other that they had encountered with in the past, so much so that she even found _herself_ getting rather into it and wishing that she could stay at the site for longer than they had; but they needed to be fed and they also needed to rest.

As they looked at the restaurant she hadn't really wanted to go in;

"It looks a bit…" She had been about to say _fancy_ when Ryuuto took her hand and let her inside, where they got looks from the other patrons of the restaurant.

_Oh god… let a hole swallow me up now…_ She really wanted to bring her hair down, to hide behind her thick hair and hope no one would recognise her; although she had never been here before, but she felt so embarrassed to be in such a fine restaurant and be wearing her jeans and a t'shirt while the rest of the patrons were all dressed to the nines and looking rather glamorous.

"Ryuuto maybe we should go…" She began but he shook his head.

"Nah, we've got a table waiting for us,"

She paused realising what he had just said; "A… Table… Waiting for us?"

"Well yea," He turned to her and grinned; "I always like to come here at least once when I visit,"

She starred at him, unable to believe that he came here every time, although they had only _just_ begun to date and she smiled as they were led to the back, far away from the glamorous people and in their own little private section, with a curtain closed so that no one could look in.

"Why do you…" She began to ask him as they sat down, she still felt a bit undressed for being there, the room was gorgeous, painted in rich colours that made her feel like they were somewhere special.

_Shame we don't look like we should be in somewhere special. _She thought to herself, when she noticed Ryuuto talking to a suited man, as if he knew him; _That…_ She looked down at the menu that she had been given, although she had no clue what to go for.

"I can order for you," Ryuuto interrupted her thoughts and she looked at him, his amber eyes reassuring her that he would get her something that she would indeed love.

"All right," She nodded, letting him make her decision on the meal, although she didn't understand what he had ordered for her.

As the waiter left he looked at her and smiled; "Trust me, you'll like it,"

"You think you know me that well?" She asked him, although her eyes kept looking towards the sparkling lights that were on the walls.

"Well, yea. I _know_ you'll like this," Ryuuto shrugged; "I mean, it's not exactly hard…"

"What?" She looked at him, knowing that her food choices were odd, after all she had been told by a few of her new colleagues that having brownies for breakfast wasn't normal.

"Well I know you like food that reminds you of home,"

Aideena had no idea what he was talking about; "What?"

"Well they serve Irish food here…"

"But this…" She began and Ryuuto nodded slowly with a grin; "How can they sell Irish food here?"

"Well, It's attached to an Irish bar," He pointed to the side and she noticed the thick wooden door; "They got ideas from the menu, it's just a bit more fancy is all,"

"A French restaurant selling Irish food," She giggled at the thought of it; "So what did you…?" She began to ask but he shook his head, refusing to answer.

"Let it be a surprise, you'll like it though, I promise,"

She just nodded and they discussed what they had found, although if Aideena was honest she really wanted to know why Ryuuto volunteered to do this, but she decided to wait and see what she could learn about him when she suddenly thought of something.

"You know…" She blushed slightly and looks away from him.

"What?" He asked her, eager to know why she wasn't looking at him anymore; _Something I did?_ He sniffed himself and frowned.

"You realise that you have just made this our first… _official_ date,"

He blinked once and then twice; "Huh, I guess I did," He grinned though; "You'll still like the place,"

She nodded slowly; "Well, you're here,"

"And the food is amazing..."He stopped at it finally went through what she had said to him; "Wait, what?"

Aideena just smiled at him but she said nothing more, letting him figure it out; which he did as she could clearly see with her own eyes a pink blush rise up his cheeks and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling at him.

"Well, yea I guess... I guess I did," He looked at her, wondering if she was all right with him bringing her here; "But I think the food will need to get your vote too,"

"You love this place that much?"

"I don't like being here and _not_ coming here," He told her and she nodded; "The food is _that_ good,"

"But you only come here once…"

"Well, I love it, but I have other haunts to," He confessed and she looked at him;

"Will I get to see these other places as well?"

"Huh? Well yea, I mean, if you want to…" He began to stutter, wondering what was wrong with him.

"I'd like that,"

As their food arrived she was rather pleasantly surprised, since she had felt the small nip of being homesick, but her plate was full of the Irish breakfast, although it also had French toast as well, but that didn't bother her, she enjoyed everything that she had, eating it all with relish and was completely unaware that Ryuuto was watching her while he ate his own meal, a small smile on his face, thrilled that she was quite obviously loving the food.

The two were silent as they ate, Aideena just enjoying the taste of home while Ryuuto watched her, carefully taking in her features and committing them to memory for later.

As she finished eating she sighed with contentment; "That was nice,"

Ryuuto finished his own meal and nodded; "Yea, see why I _have_ to come back here?"

"Yea, I think I do," She looked around the room again; "It's nice,"

They had a bit more light hearted conversation before Ryuuto paid the bill, deciding that he had to take her somewhere else next time and perhaps give her time to change, considering that she was still embarrassed as they walked by the fancy dressed patrons again.

"France isn't that bad it seems," She said softly and he nodded.

"It's not, just some people are rude," He took her hand again and lead her to an ally way full of restaurants and cafes, but he wasn't looking for somewhere to have tea or coffee, he was looking for ice cream; "Here," He gestured to the small ice cream area; "I think there is enough…" He looked at the list and she smiled, gently nudging him.

"I got this," She spoke to the man over the counter in broken French, though she managed to turn her blunders into a joke with him and got their orders.

As the server got the order Ryuuto stood next to her an eyebrow raised in question; "How do you know what I would like?"

"Oh I don't," She said with a smile and kissed his cheek; "So I got you a bit of everything that looked nice,"

"Wh…" He just looked at her and she laughed.

"I think you are the type of guy who would have a sweet tooth, you'll manage…" She was handed the two cartons that were full of ice cream, although her own just had mint chocolate chip while his did indeed have a bit of everything.

"Didn't think it was obvious that I had a sweet tooth though," He said and tried on of the ice creams that he was sure he hadn't tried before. As he tasted them he also offered Aideena to try some as well, she wasn't going to turn it turn, considering that she liked the sweet ice cream as well.

They sat down at the fountain as they ate, Aideena watching the world go by them and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Ryuuto asked her and she shook her head.

"No, it's just, it's nice to have such a relaxing night," She leaned against him and he smiled;

"Yea, I guess so,"


End file.
